Gameplay
For self-aware characters, there are no gameplay restrictions. Think of these as guidelines more than solid rules once a character is self-aware. =Builds= Combat A character specializing in combat concentrates on dealing as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. Combat characters will make up the bulk of a raid team. They come in three types: melee, physical ranged, and caster ranged. Melee combatants fight face-to-face and can typically take a few hits. Ranged combatants are physically weak and easily hurt, but can do massive damage from the back lines. Physical ranged includes archers and gunners, and caster ranged includes those who use magic as their main means of offense, such as mages. Defense A defense character's job is to defend their allies, attracting the enemy's attention and keeping it. All defense characters are melee fighters, but their damage output is nowhere near a skilled combatant's. They are indispensable for raiding, keeping the less hardy characters from getting hit. If the defense goes down, the rest of the raid will go with them, so keeping them alive is essential! Support Support characters support their allies from the back lines. They come in two types: healers and buffers. A healer's duty is to keep their allies alive by undoing or preventing damage, which makes them an essential part of any team. Buffers support their teammates by making them stronger, shielding them against attacks, or making enemies weaker. A good buffer can be the difference between an easy dungeon run, or a very difficult one. Note: ALL support builds come with an ability to revive people from KO. Only clerics have the ability to resurrect people from death. Disrupt Disrupt characters are geared toward combat with fellow players. Not all classes have a specialized disrupt build, because in many cases their normal combat build will do just fine. Those classes that do have disrupt builds will be geared toward preventing players from acting, strong sudden attacks, and damage in bursts instead of sustained. Caster classes vs Physical classes Caster classes are any class with a build that relies on spellcasting, and physical classes are any class with a build that relies on physical combat. Most classes have available builds of either type, but there are some that are limited to one or the other. All classes have mana pools. All caster classes rely on mana as a resource. Not all physical classes rely on mana and many have very small mana pools because their skills do not rely on it. Caster classes *Alchemist (potion-pitcher builds) *Cleric *Druid *Hunter (support builds) *Mage *Paladin *Spellsword Physical classes *Alchemist (melee builds) *Assassin *Berserker *Druid *Hunter *Rogue *Paladin *Spellsword =Weapons and Armour Types= There are four types of armour and four classes of weapon. The highest level of armour a class is trained in is listed on the guild pages, along with all classes of weaponry. Armour Cloth Cloth armour provides the lowest defense boost. Characters that wear cloth armour are relegated to the back row, and must be protected. They can be taken down very quickly if players aren't paying attention. Leather Leather armour provides a decent amount of defense, but characters that wear leather still want to avoid taking hits. They might be able to survive a few attacks, but could never survive bearing the brunt of an onslaught. Mail Mail armour provides good defense, and characters in mail can take some hits before they'll be taken out. Plate Plate armour provides excellent defense. Characters in plate are front-line defenders, able to weather the toughest of onslaughts. Even those without a defensive build can at least fake it for a while. Weapons Light Wands, staffs (one- and two-handed), small daggers, etc Medium One-handed weapons: swords, axes, maces, spears, large daggers, etc Heavy Two-handed weapons: swords, axes, maces, spears, hammers, etc Ranged Bows, crossbows, guns (flintlocks and rifles; pre-Civil War era weaponry), etc Etc Shields Some classes can equip shields, which are equipped in the off-hand and provide those classes a defensive boost. They can only be used with one-handed weapons. Dual-wielding Some classes can dual-wield weapons, carrying one in each hand. This can only be done with one-handed weapons. =Pets, Mounts, and Costumes= Since roleplay is heavily encouraged in Legacy of Zenderael, these cosmetic additions to gameplay exist to facilitate that. They can be obtained in a variety of ways, from enemy drops to the cash shop to quest rewards. Pets Pets are non-combat companions that will follow your character around in the world. They can be named, and each pet has a unique set of tricks it can perform on command. Mounts Mounts increase a character's movement speed, and some mounts can even fly, making it much easier to navigate the vast world of Zenderael. The ability to ride a mount becomes available at level twenty, though flying mounts don't become available until level fifty. Costumes Costumes allow players to control the appearance of their characters without sacrificing the gains given by their armour. With this system, characters can wear one set of armour for stats, and a completely different set of armour as a costume. This allows, for example, a high-level Cleric character to display the same robes as NPC clerics, while wearing high-end raiding gear for stats. =The Cash Shop= Legacy of Zenderael will always be 100% free-to-play and will never offer gameplay advantages in exchange for money. However, it does maintain a cash shop where players can purchase cosmetic upgrades in exchange for real money. It offers a variety of unique pets, mounts, and costumes, including limited edition and seasonal items. There are also frequent sales, where select items will be put up in exchange for in-game money, so even those who can't afford to pay real money can wait for the special sale to get cash shop items. =Player Housing= A brand new mechanic introduced alongside Berserkers in the last patch, players are now able to own their own residence. Player homes range in style and size, and cost as well. Each class has its own quest to grant players a home, and these class-given housing spaces are free. Fancier ones can be purchased either from NPCs or through the cash shop. Other players can enter a home if invited, but only if invited. The homeowner can decorate as they wish, with furnishings purchased in-game, found from drops, or from the cash shop. Nobody but the homeowner may adjust furnishings. Players can set their home as their respawn point, and bank items and gold there.